Bonded abrasive articles have abrasive particles bonded together by a bonding medium. The bonding medium is typically an organic resin, but may also be an inorganic material such as a ceramic or glass (i.e., vitreous bonds). Examples of bonded abrasive articles include stones, hones, and abrasive wheels such as, for example, grinding wheels and cut-off wheels.
Grinding wheels are of various shapes may be, for example, driven by a stationary-mounted motor such as, for example, a bench grinder, or attached and driven by a hand-operated portable grinder. Hand-operated portable grinders are typically held at a slight angle relative to the workpiece surface, and may be used to grind, for example, welding beads, flash, gates, and risers off castings.